


Homecoming

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after a long trip on the road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Dean stumbled into the house, beyond tired from the long drive and hunt. He had just enough energy to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt before falling bed and right into sleep.

He woke up to the sun in his face and a warm body curled up against his back. Dean shifted, turning his head away from the sun. The arm around his waist tightened, followed by a low murmur. Dean relaxed back into Jimmy's embrace. Lips pressed against Dean's neck, just below his ear,

Dean rested his hand on the one Jimmy had over Dean's waist. He'd dreamed of this but never expected to have it, especially when the apocalypse had happened and what he did in Hell. But here he was with a place to call home now and someone waiting for him who loved him, flaws and all.

Lying there, basking in the warmth of the sun and the feel of Jimmy curled around him, Dean slowly drifted back off to sleep. When he woke up again, there would be sleepy sex, Jimmy rocking into him slowly and gently, neither of them in a hurry. Later would be laughter over supper, Claire smiling at them both over the table.


End file.
